In conventional use of solid soap, the soap is generally not dried, and this is especially true of the bottom part of the soap since the wet solid soap is kept inside a soap case. There is, therefore, a problem in that the solid soap partially crumbles and is lost since the soap absorbs moisture as it is coming into contact with the soap case. Thus, the surface of the soap crumbles. Furthermore, there is an inconvenience in keeping and managing several kinds of solid soap.